


Makeover Day

by Enisy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: All the Callbacks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Season/Series 03, Vampire Faith Lehane, death and mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy
Summary: Mayor Wilkins – that urbane, mild-mannered man – screamed bloody murder when Faith pressed her shoe onto his mouth.Spike turns Faith, but more than that, he remakes her.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Spike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Makeover Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Mayor Wilkins – that urbane, mild-mannered man – screamed bloody murder when Faith pressed her shoe onto his mouth. He couldn’t have been any louder if she’d rammed him through with a poleaxe. Spike didn’t know what to make of the reaction, but Faith synopsized it with one word.

“Germaphobe.”

“You’re a bloody menace, you know that?”

His tone held both dismay and admiration. When Spike had engaged the Slayer in combat, he had meant to drain her dry – to suck and suck, until her lips were blue and her neck was lolling like a cheap bouquet on the crook of his elbow – but something had stayed his hand. Partly it was Drusilla’s ongoing affairs, but partly it was the way the girl fought. Her freedom. Her savagery. The _pleasure_ she took in it.

It had been over twenty-four hours since he’d turned her, and so far, he didn’t regret it for a second. There had been something broken about her, like a china vase with an ugly crack running through the middle… but now that crack had spread to the rest of the surface, it formed an intricate, beautiful pattern.

Hadn’t the same thing happened to William?

“Lick it,” she was telling Wilkins, wearing her new, bumpy, gnarled face. She shifted her foot slightly so Spike could see the criss-cross lines imprinted on his cheek. “Lick it and I might let you live.”

He did – his forehead sopping wet, his eyes huge, his tongue extended like a begging bowl.

She didn’t.

“Didn’t you say this bloke was like a dad to you?” asked Spike nonchalantly. He gestured to a box with a gift tag reading _Faith Lehane_ , which she collected.

“Whatever,” she said. Her sole scuffed against the carpet, wiping off blood. Her eyes were far away. “He scratched my back so I could scratch his. I’m sure he never actually gave a shit about me.”

They killed six more people on the way out, ran over a couple more in the DeSoto. Spike dropped his girl off at Revello Drive, while he went to pick up a few of the so-called Scoobies. By the time he returned, Faith had trussed Buffy Summers up on the living room sofa, and gagged her for good measure. (They’d been evenly matched as Slayers, but with Faith’s added vampire strength, Summers hadn’t stood a chance.) Spike earned a grin from her when he dragged Xander Harris inside.

“You know what I like.”

“Junk food,” he joked, “in a cheap package – like one of those paper boxes that soak up all the oil and grease and fall apart when you touch ‘em.”

“Glass houses, man. You’re _British_.”

They played with him and Willow for a bit before snapping their necks. Even with the gag on, Buffy Summers screamed herself hoarse. In the past, Spike had enjoyed bantering with her, as he recalled, had relished the barbed insults and backhanded compliments. He would have liked to hear her two cents now, too – but this was Faith’s show, and she seemed to want nothing to do with Summers.

Nothing except hurting her.

“– and what do I get?” she was saying. “Jack. Squat. This was supposed to be _my_ town. Well, B, soon you and I will be even.”

Spike tilted his head, catching on.

“I’ll bring in the Watcher.”

“Yeah,” huffed Faith. She sounded a bit rattled. “Just… gimme a sec.”

From beside the sofa, she picked up the box the good mayor had relinquished to her care. Inside it was a small metal object, long-limbed and flat, like a frog run over by a vehicle. A Draconian Katra – Spike hadn’t seen one of those in _decades_. The girl turned it over in her hands, catching the light. After a moment’s reflection, she crossed to Summers and touched it to her forehead, as if conferring a blessing.

“You need to take –” Spike began, but she had puzzled it out, was grabbing Summers’s hand before he could finish his sentence.

There was a whirr.

There was a flash.

The vase that was Faith Lehane fell apart, and from its jagged shards, someone new took form.

“You okay, pet?” Spike asked. He craned his neck, making no effort to conceal his worry.

The newly blond girl was quiet at first. She spent a long time just staring at her hand, as if she’d smoked an unhealthy amount of hemp. When she finally did speak, she sounded awed. Shaken.

“Five by five.”

Spike did not participate in the final act, but he observed it very closely. There was some strange significance, he thought, in the blond Slayer’s warped forehead, in the dark Slayer’s tear-sodden face, in Giles’s slow, quiet, gruesome death – some answer to a long-standing question – but it seemed like he was missing the context to suss it out.

Faith kissed Faith’s forehead, at the close.

Days later, when _London Calling_ was playing on the radio, and she was bobbing her head and turning up the volume, Spike caught himself humming along. Oh, yeah. This was where it was at. Screw Drusilla – who needed her? Vast, vacant fields zoomed by as they drove in the DeSoto. The headlights measured out golden oblongs on either side of the road.

_“The ice age is coming, the sun’s zooming in, engines stop running, the wheat’s growing thin...”_

Spike lit a fag.

After becoming a vampire, more than two centuries ago, he had shed his spectacles and begun wearing ragged, nonconformist clothes. In a similar twist, albeit one that took him by surprise, Faith had suddenly taken to skirts and sundresses. She was wearing one of the latter now, a pretty lilac thing that ended just above the knee, double-strapped. It was dark enough that they could roll down the window, and Faith’s blond hair whipped about in the soft, dry, ample wind. Absently, her tongue poked about the side of her mouth, licking off a fleck of blood. She leaned her head back on the car seat.

“What are we going to do now, love?” he asked.

Looking out into the distance, Faith smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [enisywrites](https://enisywrites.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come on over if you want to drop me a prompt or a question, or to just say hi!


End file.
